Make Me Move
by DracoSheikahCharaJutsu
Summary: Naruto's dancing partner for a competition suddenly has to cancel and all is lost. Sasuke, who is also a dancer, has recently been fired, so he decides to fill in. There is only one problem, Sasuke is a ballroom dancer and Naruto Dirty Dances. SasuNaru
1. A Different Kind of Dance

Story: Make Me Move  
Chapter 1: A Different Kind of Dance  
Beta: None  
Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would be a ballroom dancer and Naruto would be a dirty dancer... that doesn't sound like the Naruto and Sasuke we know and love... just saying.  
Warning- This will include the following: sexy characters, dirty dancing, awkward writing skills by the author, and hopefully a not to insane plot.  
Dedications:

Naruto's dancing partner for a competition suddenly has to cancel and all is lost. Sasuke, who is also a dancer, has recently been fired, so he decides to fill in. The only problem is Sasuke is a ballroom dancer and Naruto Dirty Dances. SasuNaru 

A/N: This story is defiantly dedicated to SasuNaruTLA because she was the one who gave me this idea. (PS I hope it doesn't turn out a whole pile of horse… mush...)

Chapter 1- A Different Kind of Dance

"Mr. Uchiha, I'm going to have to ask you to leave this desk." The clerk said nervously from behind the desk, she shrunk every few seconds because of the heated glare she was receiving.

"Yeah, well fuck this." Sasuke said, losing his cool. He stormed away from the booth of his former bosses company. He made his way to the middle of the isle and sat down in the remaining seat, not at all concerned about who he sat by. "They'll miss me." He vowed as he started to lean back in his chair.

"I can see why." A thoughtful voice spoke from beside him, startling the black haired boy slightly. The blond smirked and leaned back in his chair as well. "Care to tell me, a random stranger of no importance, about your troubles?"

"I just got fired from Discoveries Dance Studios for no reason." Sasuke chuckled darkly, he was the best dancer, but the son of the companies President was an 'Aspiring Dancer". Basically the man wanted to get into Sasuke's old partner's pants. "They'll regret that." He repeated again, and suddenly the blonde's eyes widened.

"You're a dancer!" The man said turning quickly towards Sasuke. When the Uchiha nodded, surprised that the ;bond hadn't noticed, or had caught on during the raven's rant; the blond continued. "What a coincidence! My partner couldn't afford the fee of dancing, so he quit." Sasuke's eyebrows rose at this, _his partner was a guy? "_This competiti- I was looking forward to the competition for months! He called last week telling me that he couldn't come."

"That sucks." Sasuke said, feeling the man's pain. "What company are you for?"

"I work for Konaho Arts." The blond said, suddenly he held out his hand. "I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Sasuke Uchiha." The blackette replied. Suddenly he was jerked out of his seat by the hyper blond.

"Care for a coffee?"

/~/

They walked across the street and into the coffee shop, sitting in the back. The waiter came and took their order, which was just plain coffee for now. 

"Is there any way you could, possibly, I don't know…" Naruto cut to the chase nervously, the Uchiha chuckled.

"Fill in?" Sasuke supplied helpfully, holding back a grin.

"Yeah…" Naruto trailed off. Sasuke considered the idea in his head for a long moment, resting his elbows on the table with his chin on top, resisting the weird erge to sigh. On one hand, it was well known that Konaho was rivals to his old company and it could get some revenge if he joined. Plus the blond dancer across from him wasn't bad looking either. On the other hand, well… He couldn't think of any other reason not to join.

"Why not." Sasuke finally concluded, throwing his hands in the air; acting as carefree as he could. But in reality he was praying that he wouldn't regret he decision.

"Well, before I 'hire' you, I guess I should probably do an interview." Naruto said with one hand on his chin, his head nodding vigorously. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but Naruto placed a hand in front of the man's face. "So, how long have you been dancing, Mr. Uchiha?"

"Since I was 8, my parents got me into it while I was young." Naruto nodded; obviously satisfied with the answer provided, he tilted his head and leaned back; trying to think of another question. His face made an expression similar to 'EUREAKA!'

"What categories do you dance in?" Naruto asked leaning his head forward, looking down at the seat.

"I have done; fox trot, ballroom, modern… uh… A few years ago I did some Ballet…." Sasuke smiled at the memories, and shook his head quickly; trying to stay focused.

"Well it seems we have a problem." Naruto said bluntly, looking up and Naruto through his bangs and Sasuke felt a jolt go up his spine. Naruto, looked sexy?

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked quickly, trying to figure out what he had said or did wrong. After he really thought about it, a new job was just what he needed.

"Meet me at Konaho studios tomorrow at 12 and you'll find out." Naruto said writing down the address and slipping it towards Sasuke. As if on cue, the waiter brought the coffees and Naruto quickly paid, ignoring the undignified squawk that came from his coffee companion.

"Just think of it, as a favor." Naruto purred thoughtfully, before turning heel and leaving a disheveled Sasuke behind.

~ ! MAKEmeMOVE! ~

Sasuke woke up earlier than he probably should have, but what that blond had said struck a chord in his brain. _"Well it seems we have a problem." _He wondered what he had meant by that, even he knew that any company would be happy to have such a world renowned dancer in their program. Most companies knew his name, but why hadn't this blond?

He shook his head, and walked into his large closet, choosing carefully on what to wear. He settled on a collared dark blue shirt with the Uchiha family crest on the back. He chose some loose fitting jeans, and packed a bag in case he had to change for any type of audition. He paced around his loft, waiting until just the right time to leave the house.

He got in his Mercedes, and entered the location onto his Garmin GPS. He slowly made his way through the bustling town; suddenly glad he had lived in the city for a couple years, and that he knew the traffic tendencies.

Even as an Uchiha he had to admit the building for Konaho was pretty impressive. He adjusted his hair in the mirror and grabbed his bag, before stepping out of the car. He walked, well strutted, to the doors; which opened automatically. He made his way to the desk and waited patiently for the clerk to finish his call. As soon as he did he automatically picked up the well known line.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The suddenly energetic clerk asked, beaming at the man in front of him.

"I'm here to see Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." The clerk beamed again, which Sasuke suddenly found insufferable.

"Okay." The clerk said opening up a folder that said 'daily appointments'. He skimmed for a second before opening Naruto's. He hand scanned down the list of names and then a light bulb moment happened across his face.

"I- I'm so sorry for the wait, Mr. Uchiha." The man stuttered and Sasuke was relieved someone had heard of him. Normally he couldn't walk down the street without people staring or asking for a photo.

"It's fine." Sasuke brushed the man off, he waved his hand dismissively. "Where do I need to g-"

"Just follow me, Sasuke." Naruto said from behind Sasuke, which caused the man to turn around quickly. He walked through the hall to the elevator. He went down 3 floors so they were underground on floor 1. The ride was silent, which made both men anxious.

"Okay so what the problem?" Sasuke asked slightly nervous. Naruto snickered, causing Sasuke to tilt his head sideways. He opened the doors and Sasuke's jaw couldn't help but fall open.

"I don't think you are in your element."

Everyone was dirty dancing. Sasuke gulped.

"Well, I've always liked a challenge."

_A/N: Yeah…. I put this amazing idea off too long; I have mostly everything planned out… I just couldn't seem to type the first chapter… This is weird, because I normally write the first chapter then completely blank out…_

_Review my little shorties! ._. - yeah… it's a short person. (Face inspired by DrarryTLA)_


	2. It's Not As Easy As It Looks

**First let me say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I was so shocked when I woke up with so many reviews =) **

**Thanks  
SasunaruTLA  
loveyaoigirl4ever  
SengetsuPwnzU  
Kai  
Yaio lover14706  
KyouyaXCloud  
SkycraZe  
MelodiousNocturneCielDHW  
Vitty Rose  
Ellis (also thanks for the criticism... your right. I wanna get to the good part.)  
midnight-camillia (Thanks for your criticism, it was greatly needed ^^)  
animecrazy479**

**Let's just say my computer went a little wacky when I entered these names. ^^**

**-**Story: Make Me Move  
Chapter 2: It's Not As Easy As It Looks  
Beta: None  
Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would be a ballroom dancer and Naruto would be a dirty dancer... that doesn't sound like the Naruto and Sasuke we know and love... just saying.  
Warning- This will include the following: sexy characters, dirty dancing, awkward writing skills by the author, and hopefully a not to insane plot.  
_**Dedications: SasuNaruTLA, cause she is AMAZING!**_

Naruto's dancing partner for a competition suddenly has to cancel and all is lost. Sasuke, who is also a dancer, has recently been fired, so he decides to fill in. The only problem is Sasuke is a ballroom dancer and Naruto Dirty Dances. SasuNaru

A/N: This story is defiantly dedicated to SasuNaruTLA because she was the one who gave me this idea. (PS I hope it doesn't turn out a whole pile of horse… mush...)

Chapter 1- It's Not As Easy As It Looks

"_Well, I've always liked a challenge." _

Naruto laughed at this, and shook his head at the black haired boy. "It's not as easy as it looks." Sasuke nodded slowly.

"Right." Sasuke said sarcastically, following the blond farther into the studio. The wall's had huge windows so you could observe without going inside. There was a bunch of rooms with a bunch of different kinds of people. Some were group, others were partners; but there only seemed to be males in the industry. Finally they reached the end of the hall and Naruto barged into the door that said 'PRESIDENT'.

"Yo, granny; I need to speak with you." Naruto yelled loudly at the woman sitting at the desk. She grimaced at the blond before leaning forward on her desk.

"What do you want, brat?" She asked her eye twitching at the blond's antics.

"I found a new partner!" He cried excitedly, pulling Sasuke out from behind him. Sasuke nodded to the woman in front of him, not sure how he should speak to her. "This is –"

"Obviously, it's Sasuke Uchiha." She said, her eyes flashing as she said it. "Are you telling me that you don't think I've heard of him? Get outta my office." They scurried out of Tsunade's office, and Naruto made sure the slam the door as he did. He walked next door to a door that said N. UZUMAKI. As he walked in, Sasuke noticed it was another studio. Everyone was sitting in the middle of the room, stretching. Naruto told Sasuke to stay in the back, so Sasuke sat down in the director's chair that was clearly marked "UZUMAKI' in the back unnoticed. Naruto ran to the front of the room, and began stretching. Sasuke seemed to notice Naruto's body for the first time that day. He was wearing a tight black tank, with some loose dance jeans. His feet were bare, as he had slipped off his sneakers as he entered the room. Sasuke also looked around the room; it was about 30 x 40, with mirrors on three-sides. There was a stereo with loud speakers on the last wall, with the chair Sasuke was currently sitting in.

Nobody seemed to notice Sasuke was there, but they all acknowledged Naruto. The pair sitting closet to Sasuke had a laptop out and was looking at the latest information on the DANCE website. The title was, "Sasuke Uchiha fired!" This made Sasuke let out a low snarl, not loud enough to get anyone's attention.

"Okay guys, let's get started!" Naruto said jumping up excitedly. On cue everyone began to put away what they were doing and joined Naruto in the warm-ups. After they had warmed up, they split into their groups.

"So the competition is in 2 months," Naruto began walking around in front of everyone. "We have narrowed down who is in the category's Novice, Amateur, and All-Star. We are allowed to have three pair representing in each category, but unfortunately there is only my partner and I who have enough rank to be in the All-Star. You all know your category, now get to work." Naruto turned away from the group but a voice stopped him.

"What about your partner? Kyuubi couldn't afford the payments." Sasuke immediately connected the name 'Kyuubi' to Naruto's old partner. Naruto held out his arm, motioning to the world renowned man.

"This is my new partner SA-"Once again, Naruto was cut off by the men in his studio.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Several of them called and Sasuke smirked. He inwardly sighed in relief, glad that they had heard of him. It seems the blond just wasn't 'in sync' with current news.

"Yeah." Naruto said plainly, his eyebrows furling slightly in confusion at how they knew him. Once again he shook it off and dismissed everyone to go to their studio.

"Now here, let's see how well you can improvise." Sasuke nodded and he stepped towards the smaller blond. Naruto grinned, happy to finally start dancing. He pulled a remote out of his back pocket and clicked the button with the play sign causing the music to blare loudly out of the speakers. Sasuke had never danced to this kind of music, so he stood there. Naruto smirked at the man's nervousness and wrapped his arms around the taller man's shoulders. "Feel the music." Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on the music. His eyes snapped open suddenly. How was he supposed to feel the music while the blond was being so tantalizing.

The blond had rotated his body around so his back was against the black haired boy's chest. He dipped low and pulled himself back up slowly in beat of the music. The way he moved, twisted got Sasuke worked up in a way he never had been before. It was hot, no smoldering, and he wanted to join in. He just couldn't seem to figure out how. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips and started to sway in time with him to the beat of the music. "That's a little better, but you need to loosen up!" Sasuke nodded, trying his hardest to be fluid like Naruto. As he watched the blond he ended up forgetting he was supposed to be dancing. Sasuke decided then and there that dirty dancing wasn't as easy as it seemed.

"Okay Sasuke, are you even trying? Naruto asked after finally stopping after the seventh time Sasuke had stopped dancing to watch the blond.

"With you dancing like that, it's hard enough to remember to breath." Sasuke purred leaning towards the blond. The latter scowled, figuring the ballroom dancer was just making up an excuse. He turned towards the blonde an idea suddenly going through his mind.

"I know how to get you to loosen up." Naruto said thoughtfully, placing a fisted hand on his flat palm. Sasuke looked at the blond skeptically; so far he didn't like the surprises the blond had showed him. The blond didn't say anything for a minute so Sasuke waved his arms around, successfully getting the man's attention.

"Which is how?" The Uchiha asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer or not.

"I'm going to take you to a strip club."

~/~

A/N

I used to do dance, (hip hop mostly, some jazz tap and like half a year of ballet) and the studio looked similar to the one on this story. I had to quit because my sis and I couldn't go to the competitions because of Volleyball and Basketball practices/games.

I really am enjoying this story… I don't know about you guys…. The next chapter should be up within two days, maybe even later tonight… but I kind of doubt it.

Thanks for the support!

(BTW I couldn't think of a cute face to dedicate to you DrarryTLA… ;3 so I'll just… do the one you showed me…. Multiple times…. ;3 ;3 ;3 ;3 ;3 ;3 ;3 ;3)


	3. Itachi and His Pillows

**Thanks! I was gushing over the reviews when I woke up this morning…. I LOVE YOU GUYS ALREADY! I get the good crowd ^^**

**Kudos To-**

**DrarryTLA (I put you first lol) PS- Its SASUnaru, Sasu's top ^^  
SasuNaruTLA (Obviously)  
FumetsuKaji  
MelodiousNocturneCiel  
NarutoSasuke4-everJune30  
PockyPand4  
animecrazy479  
Vitty Rose  
cuppycake96  
Yunie13  
AmaiXxHarumi  
kai  
KyouyaXCloud  
**

**-**Story: Make Me Move  
Chapter 3: Itachi and His Pillows  
Beta: None  
Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would be a ballroom dancer and Naruto would be a dirty dancer... that doesn't sound like the Naruto and Sasuke we know and love... just saying.  
Warning- This will include the following: sexy characters, dirty dancing, awkward writing skills by the author, and hopefully a not to insane plot.  
_**Dedications: SasuNaruTLA, cause she is AMAZING!**_

Naruto's dancing partner for a competition suddenly has to cancel and all is lost. Sasuke, who is also a dancer, has recently been fired, so he decides to fill in. The only problem is Sasuke is a ballroom dancer and Naruto Dirty Dances. SasuNaru

Chapter 3- Itachi and His Pillows

Sasuke threw his jacket onto the chair and was mildly surprised to find his brother lying on the couch watching TV. The lights were dimmed so Sasuke figured Itachi had just got up. Itachi threw his brother a glance, before continuing to flip through the channels.

"Where have you been?" His brother asked nonchalantly. He lazily rolled over on his back and sat up groggily; nursing his hang over.

"Well, I found a new job, at Konaho Dance." Sasuke said walking into the pairs shared kitchen. It was big and had a spacious amount of room. He opened the fridge, and found nothing of interest in there to eat. He shut the fridge and poured a glass of water, and grabbed a tablet for headaches.

"That's good, what kind of dance this time?" Itachi asked, he was happy his brother got another job, he himself wanted to go and kick the President ass when he fired Sasuke.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you." Sasuke said chuckling at the surprised face his brother had made as he walked out of the kitchen. He handed the glass of water to his brother and the tablet as well. Itachi smiled and thanked his brother.

"Hmm, why do you have to go and be mysterious?" Itachi complained and Sasuke jumped out of the way as his brother sent multiple pillows his way. Sasuke went to grab his phone as it buzzed on the chair he had left his jacket on, but tripped over a few pillows. Itachi launched himself into the chair from the other couch and grabbed his little brother's phone.

"Hmm, from Naruto, 'I'm going to come over in a bit, I have to help you pick out an outfit so we match at the club tonight'" Itachi tipped the phone sideways, so Sasuke figured Naruto had made a face with the keys. Itachi stuck his tongue out mimicking the face Naruto had made on the text. Sasuke made a leap for the phone, but Itachi stuck his hand out, pressing the palm of his hand to Sasuke forehead causing the man to run in place. "Care to tell me what this is about, little brother?"

"He's my new partner for dancing." Sasuke said through his teeth, backing away from his brother before grabbing his phone from his brother.

"What kind of dancing would that be?" His brother asked, thoroughly curious. Sasuke mumbled something and Itachi raised his eyebrows. "Hmm?"

"Dirty dancing." His said loudly in his brother's face. Itachi grinned; his brother was finally into some _good_dancing.

"Woohoo!" Itachi yelled loudly grabbing Sasuke's jacket off of the chair, standing up and swinging it in circles above his head. He started grinding his hips sexually, dancing around an imaginary stripping pole. Sasuke groaned and Itachi wondered why he didn't want to tell him. "Now you can be a stripper like me!"

"Like hell!" Sasuke yelled grabbing his jacket from his overly excited brother. "It is bad enough we're going to club _Akatsuki_ tonight, I'll be teased enough there."

"Sasori's at the bar tonight, so he'll be on your side." Itachi said angrily. Sasori's was the only man to resist his charm, and it did not make him happy. "The only person I know of, besides me, that's dancing is Deidara." Itachi worked almost every night at club Akatsuki. As his brother, even Sasuke could admit his brother was _finnneee. _He had black hair that was pulled into a low pony tail, but sometimes when he was dancing he would let it down. He worked out a lot before joining the bar, but all the dancing kept him fit too. He was easily the most watched man at the club. Sasuke knew most of the workers from parties that Itachi had held, or went to. Everyone knew that if they had any troubles with their families it was fine to crash at the Uchiha's. Sasuke texted Naruto the directions and told him he could come around 7, if they were going to the club at 9.

MAKE ME MOVE ~!

Naruto showed up a few minutes early, luckily Itachi had secluded himself in his room; already preparing for the night ahead at the club.

"Nice place you got here." Naruto commented as he looked around the house. He looked around the living room and Sasuke realized that the 15 or so pillows were lying on the floor still. "What's that about?" Naruto asked, motioning towards the pile of pillows.

"My brother." Sasuke summed up the mess into two words and Naruto nodded his head making a 'ah' sound.

"I see, I didn't know you had a younger brother." Naruto said thoughtfully causing Sasuke to chuckle as they made their way to Sasuke's room. There was a silver spiral staircase leading up to the loft, with his room next in it.

"I don't," Sasuke said opening his door motioning for the blond to step into the room. Naruto's head tilted sideways in confusion causing Sasuke to chuckle again. "I have an _older _brother." Naruto laughed at this too and Sasuke opened the door to his closet. Naruto led the way into the big walk in closet and Sasuke followed behind him. On one wall was the clothes Sasuke wore every day, collared shirts, jeans, stuff like that. On the other wall were clothes that, in Naruto's opinion, were what he _should _have been wearing. There were net shirts, and the tightest pants Naruto had ever seen. Naruto's eyes lit up and he shoved Sasuke out of the closet (LOL) he shuffled through the outfits expertly fast, and decided on two pairs of pants and several other things in pairs. He walked out dragged Sasuke over to the mirror with him. He put one of the outfits in front of Sasuke and tilted his head sideways. Sasuke studied the boy and noticed the other outfit in his hand. He raised his eyebrows at the boy as he switched and put the other in front of him. Naruto nodded in approval and handed the outfit to Sasuke.

"This one should do." Sasuke nodded and made his way over to the side of his bed. He placed a hand on the side facing the window and pressed an almost hidden button. The mirror slid sideways and behind it showed millions of accessories.

"My brother had this installed after we got robbed; I keep everything important in here." Sasuke began to change as he watched Naruto look through the wall of treasures. By the time he turned around Sasuke already had his pants on and was trying to figure out how to get his shirt on. Naruto stared at the man's chest, dancing had obviously done his body good. He shook his head, trying to get the lust out of his mind. He laughed at Sasuke's frustrated face, and made his way over to help the Uchiha. They finally got it on, and Sasuke laced up the boots that Naruto had put in front of him, and after getting a few accessories; he was ready.

"God Sasuke, you look hot." Naruto said bluntly, completely unembarrassed as he check out the taller man. Sasuke held back at blush, not sure whether it was from the complement or the fact he liked Naruto checking him out.

Sasuke was wearing a net shirt that was ripped across the top, and across his abs giving a tease of what was underneath. He was wearing black skinny jeans and black lace up boots. The accessories he had picked out was a dark chocker, he had got his right ear pierced on his 17th birthday, so he cut on a black stud that had a chain on it. Naruto put a bit of hair spray in his hair and ruffled his hair all around. In the end it looked almost the same look, but it made him have an 'I just got laid' look.

"Just pick something out of my closet, Itachi gave them all to me; and I doubt I'm ever going to wear any of it." Sasuke said throwing himself onto his bed. Naruto wore a tight black tank that was cut short. He wore hip hugger jeans that were skinny, they cut really low and it made Sasuke almost lick his lips. He also wore his converse. He grabbed Sasuke's hat he had on a hanger, it was one of those that one of side of the rim was tipped down. (Sorry if you don't know what I mean) They stood facing each other, both admiring the man in front of them.

There was a loud knock on the door and Itachi barged in and didn't look up because he was lacing up the front of his shirt. The eldest Uchiha wore a lace shirt and he wore shiny jeans close to the ones Sasuke was wearing. He had his hair pulled back and he had his eyeliner on. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but he found himself interrupted.

"Hey bro, you ready to g-"Itachi cut himself off as he looked up and saw the two boys. He smirked and sighed loudly. "Damn. It's a shame we're brothers." Sasuke smacked his brother in the head, walking quickly around him so he could go get his keys. "But we're not!" Itachi smirked and leaned towards Naruto. Sasuke rolled his eyes, knowing his brother meant no harm. Naruto followed after introducing himself to his new partner's older brother. The pair ran out to the car just as Itachi stood outside waiting for his ride.

"Itachi!" A voice called from a couple parking spaces over, Itachi grinned a foxy grin and made his way over to the man.

"Hey Kyub, you ready to go?" The blond man nodded and Sasuke looked at Naruto asking him the same thing. Kyuubi looked over at the pair and he waved at Naruto.

"Hey Naru, are you mad at me, cause I couldn't pay for the competition?" Kyuubi asked and Sasuke felt another light bulb went off in his head. Kyuubi was Naruto's older partner.

"How could I?" Naruto grinned and did his handshake with the man. Sasuke felt a growl rise up in his throat but he cut it off with a slight cough. "See ya later Kyu."

"Shall we?" Sasuke said motioning to his Mercedes.

"We shall." Naruto said grinning at his new friend.

**GAH! No dancing in this chappie… . NEXT THEY WILL BE AT THE CLUB! I SWARE!**

**If you didn't notice I have a problem (EXAMPLE) I'm writing about a group of friends going to the mall, but ¾ of it is them getting ready… I CANT HELP IT! ARGUG!**

**Next Chappie will be up either later tonight or tomorrow morning!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Btw- I find myself really enjoying ITACHI!**


	4. Like A Bad Gaga Song

**Thanks for the reviews!  
*DRARRYTLA AND SASUNARU- I have you guys enjoy this when you get back, I really do.  
*MelodiousNocturneCiel  
*NarutoSasuke4- everJune30  
*AmaiXxHarumi  
*FumetsuKaji  
*KyouyaxCloud  
*SengetsuPwnzU ( ^^ )  
*yaoi lover14706  
*StardustSings  
*Atari 9  
*Mizuki hikari**

**-**Story: Make Me Move  
Chapter 4- Like A Bad Gaga Song  
Beta: None  
Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would be a ballroom dancer and Naruto would be a dirty dancer... that doesn't sound like the Naruto and Sasuke we know and love... just saying.  
Warning- This will include the following: sexy characters, dirty dancing, awkward writing skills by the author, and hopefully a not to insane plot.  
_**Dedications: SasuNaruTLA, cause she is AMAZING!**_

Naruto's dancing partner for a competition suddenly has to cancel and all is lost. Sasuke, who is also a dancer, has recently been fired, so he decides to fill in. The only problem is Sasuke is a ballroom dancer and Naruto Dirty Dances. SasuNaru

Chapter 4- Like A Bad Gaga Song

Sasuke had been to the club a few times, well enough to know his way around; never to dance, but mostly to give his brother something he forgot. The bodyguard was his brother's best friend, Kisame. Naruto apparently, was a frequent dancer, but didn't know very many people there. The only worker he knew was Kyuubi, who danced alongside with Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, and Hidan.

Sasuke led the way past the line; ignore some of the undignified squawks several people made in line. Kisame grinned when he saw his favorite little Uchiha coming towards him.

"Yo, little guy." Kisame said ruffling Sasuke's hair who growled at the large man. "HEY! MAKE WAY FOR !" Kisame yelled at everyone who had been creeping their way closer to the door. Kisame smiled at the boys and Naruto smiled at the reactions of everyone.

"IT'S THE LIL UCHIHA!"

"ITS ITACHI'S BROTHER!"

"THEY LOOK SO ALIKE!"

Sasuke smiled and waved to the very few he knew and the proceeded to walk through the club entrance. Sasuke winced as he heard the loud music, suddenly remembering why he never went clubbing. Naruto started jumping out and down, trying to get his blood pumping. "Let's go dancing!" Naruto whined, grabbing onto the man's arms. Sasuke nodded.

"Let's go then." Sasuke agreed and led Naruto over to the dance floor. Instantly they were surrounded and Sasuke found himself really close to the blond in front of him. Naruto smiled, thankful for the sudden crowd around him. He wrapped his arms around his partner and leaned against him, the top of head came right under Sasuke's chin, in his opinion; the perfect difference in height for dancing. Sasuke automatically wrapped his arms around the blond's hips as they began to dance a bit more. Naruto was loose and dancing his heart out. Sasuke couldn't help but let his mind wonder at how Naruto had learned those moves and how else he could use them. Naruto stuck out his tongue and winked at the man, making the elder growl. Sasuke was actually doing pretty good for a man who had never dirty danced. Naruto was impressed, but something was still off. Sasuke felt like Naruto was leading him and he didn't like it. He attempted to control the blond for dominance in the dance.

"You need to forget all of those stiff rules you've been taught, Sasuke. This type of dancing isn't question/answer, its demand/follow. Stop trying to persuade me to move. Stop asking for my permission. Make me move." At those words Sasuke had finally gained the momentum he needed and when Naruto dipped down again, sliding down the man's body Sasuke grinded his hips in time. Naruto slinked his way around Sasuke, still low to the ground and Sasuke grabbed the man by the chin and guided him back up. Naruto grinned; happy his words had left a mark.

"Come on Sasuke, _Make Me Move." _Sasuke growled as he nuzzled his head into the blond's neck causing the latter to have chills run down his spine. Sasuke's hands found their way back to Naruto's hips. He put both of their hips together and began to grind into each other. Naruto let out a low moan, letting his hands travel from his partner's shoulder to his hair, and he buried his hands into the black hair. Sasuke smirked at the blond looking right into his eyes.

Naruto felt his heart leap as he saw the protectoral gleam in his eyes. "_Damn." _Naruto growled rotating his hips faster. The song stopped and the pair walked over to the bar, Naruto's arm around his waist and his arm around his shoulders. They sat down at the bar and Sasuke slouched over onto Naruto; heaving a big sigh.

"I need a drink." Sasuke declared, snapping his fingers getting the redheaded bartenders attention. "Hey Sasori, give me two Bay Breezes." Sasori nodded before turning around and mixed the drinks quickly, even putting on a show for a few ladies that were by the end of the counter. He placed the glasses in front of the pair.

"It's on the house, because you never seem to come around anymore; you should come around more often." Sasuke nodded and began to taste the drink, thankful for the slick cold drink sliding down his throat. Naruto glanced warily at the drink; he took a sip and moaned at the taste.

"Hmmmm… I taste Vodka, pineapple, and…. raspberries?" Sasuke nodded approvingly, glad Naruto could taste the ingredients. They both finished their drinks and had ordered another one. Sasuke was a bit sad at the fact that the man could hold his liquor, and Naruto was thinking the same this about Sasuke. Itachi came behind the counter and stole a swig of his brother's drink. Sasuke shrugged and kept drinking it, but he couldn't help but be a little surprised that his brother climbed onto the bar stool. He had lost his shirt sometime in the night, and was just wearing his jeans and shoes. He began to dance wildly on the bar causing lots of catcalls and whistles from the audience. On the corner of the bar there was a cage, and he nimbly climbed into it. He danced around and a crowd had begun to form around him. Soon Kyuubi joined him in the cage and the two began to dance erotically with one another.

"So Sasuke, wanna dance again?" Naruto asked jumping up and down, the alcohol finally hitting the boy.

"Yeah, but let me give Sasori my phone to hold onto, I'm afraid I'll lose it." Naruto nodded and headed out to the dance floor as Sasuke gave Sasori his phone. By the time he had turned back around his partner was in the middle of the dance club with several guys grinding against Naruto, who paid them no attention. Sasuke strutted through the club and growled right behind Naruto. Naruto didn't even look back; he just merely pushed his back against Sasuke's chest and wrapped one arm around Sasuke's neck. They began to dance like before, Naruto's words still ringing in his ears, '_Stop trying to persuade me to move. Stop asking for my permission. Make me move.' _So this time Sasuke had no trouble getting into the beat of things.

MAKE ME MOVE 

"Ugh, my head hurts." Sasuke complained as he and Naruto stumbled off of the dance floor.

"Agreed." Naruto replied to his new partner in crime. They had each had their fair share of alcohol and were pretty drunk.

"I can't find my keys or my phone." Sasuke said frantically searching through his pockets. "_Damn. _It's like a bad Gaga song."

"You gave your phone and keys to the bartender." Naruto said woozily, trying to stay on his feet.

"Right." Sasuke declared, before waltzing over to the bar and getting his stuff from Sasori. Itachi was by the bar and he grimaced when he saw how drunk the pair of them was.

"Can you guys clean up?" Itachi asked the other men behind the counters, and after they saw the drunken younger brother they decided that Itachi could take the boys home.

"Come on Sas, grab your blonde friend, it's time to go home." Itachi said thumping his brother on the back and the three of them left the club.

**This would have been out sooner BUT I was too busy watching some panels on youtube with Yuri Lowenthal, (Played Sasuke… Suzaku from Code Geass, and Yuuri Shibuya from Kyo Kara Maoh) Crispin Freeman, (played Itachi and Alucard from Hellsing) and Vic Mognogna (Tamaki Suoh and Dark Mousy) **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Sasuke Uchiha Does A Happy Jig?

**Sorry, I've been grounded and couldn't update =( So It's like 9:24 and I thought we had a two hour delay (Go to school at 10) … but my mom hasn't busted down my door yet so I guess we don't have school… But I'm not going down stairs to check.**

**Thanks for the reviews, I think that everyone enjoyed that chappie ^^  
PockyPand3  
yaio lver14706  
kai  
SurefirePhoenix  
KyouyaXCloud  
anime-obsessed95  
NarutoSasuke4-everJune30 (Thanks for reviewing… three times ^^ I really love you!)  
XxxWallflowerxxx  
Yunie13  
FumetsuKaji  
SasunaruTLA (Although I can't thank DrarryTLA cause he hasn't reviewed in awhile *pout*)**

**I apologize ahead of time, about the lyrics. I can't stand stories with half of the chapter song lyric *shrug* It's just bothers me, so I only put like… a half a verse. I just could picture this song playing.**

**-**Story: Make Me Move  
Chapter 5:  
Beta: None  
Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would be a ballroom dancer and Naruto would be a dirty dancer... that doesn't sound like the Naruto and Sasuke we know and love... just saying.  
Warning- This will include the following: sexy characters, dirty dancing, awkward writing skills by the author, and hopefully a not to insane plot.  
_**Dedications: SasuNaruTLA, cause she is AMAZING! Thank you so much for letting me borrow your idea!**_

Chapter 5:

Naruto's dancing partner for a competition suddenly has to cancel and all is lost. Sasuke, who is also a dancer, has recently been fired, so he decides to fill in. The only problem is Sasuke is a ballroom dancer and Naruto Dirty Dances. SasuNaru

Sasuke and Naruto got out of the car and grimaced when Itachi slammed the door. The pair had fallen asleep in the car as soon as Itachi had pulled out of the Club. They both woke up minutes before and realized they had slept all night and halfway into the day.

"Gah, it's too bright." Sasuke brooded, after thanking his brother for the ride; he began trudging his way behind Naruto. They made their way across the street and into Konaho Dance.

~/~ MMM

"Okay so now we're moving onto step 2." Naruto declared over the music, and pulled himself closer into the blackette embrace.

"Wait a second," Sasuke asked, naturally leaning onto the blond; it kind of scared him how close and comfortable he was around the stranger in front of him. "What was step 1?"

"Ah, Step 1 was getting you loose and using my 'make me move' speech." The blond beamed before looking up sexily, causing Sasuke to catch his breath. Naruto walked over and grabbed a rope from on top of his director chair. "Step 2, Using Props." Naruto said smirking at the Uchiha before whipping the rope like a horse whip. Sasuke groaned at two things, he never had to use props before, and how damn sexy the blond looked with a rope. Naruto handed Sasuke the rope, which in turn made Sasuke frown.

"What do I do with it?" Sasuke asked, completely befuddled.

"Make me move with it." Naruto asked and began to trot away. Before he could get no more than a foot away, Sasuke snaked the rope around the escapee's waist. He jerked the rope gently causing the Blond the turn into his awaiting arms. Naruto squeaked, genuinely surprised that Sasuke would have used the rope so soon.

Sasuke growled and forced the smaller male to lean back, causing Naruto to hold back a moan at the sound and from there they began to dance. For awhile all you could hear was pants and grunts, as the spun and grinded their way through the dance. Suddenly a wild song came on that Sasuke had never heard of. Naruto began to lip-sync the words.

_I'm on the top, there's no luck_

_Never turned around to stop,_

_Make me move, make you move_

_Make you wanna hear me talk_

_See me walk_

_See me fuck_

_See me suck a lollipop (Lick)_

_Wanna get messy?_

Sasuke found himself really liking the song, especially when Naruto was practically singing it to the taller man. He lost himself in the music, growing confident in his ability to lead his partner. Every time he moved, the latter would move right in sync, without any words or actions leading up to it.

_I'll make you hot, make you rock_

_We'll leave the world in shock_

_I'm your tease, I'm your fuel_

_I just wanna see you drool,_

_On your knees?_

_Pretty Please? _

/~/

Several days later, they had been meeting up daily, working on some different practice routine. Sasuke and Naruto had currently stopped for the day.

"So I was wondering," Sasuke said as he slipped his shirt back on over his tank, and laced his shoes tighter. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Hm, is the great Mr. Uchiha asking me out on a date?" Naruto grinned and tilted his head at the other male. "I'm not doing anything." Naruto finished after seeing the pink tint on the normally composed male.

"How about we go somewhere and get some dinner?" Sasuke asked hopefully as they walked out of the studio, Sasuke walking Naruto over towards the complex beside the studio that Naruto lived at.

"That would be great." Naruto beamed, making Sasuke's heart pound loudly, causing Sasuke to worry if Naruto could even hear it. Upon arriving Naruto turned around and gave Sasuke a sweet peck on the cheek, causing both to hold back a blush.

"I'll pick you up at 7?" Sasuke asked winking at his blond date.

"Sure, I take it we're going somewhere fancy?" Naruto questioned, making a funny face and dancing as he said 'fancy'.

"We don't have t-"

"Nah its fine anywhere would be good." Naruto gave Sasuke a small hug before retreating into the building.

"YEAH!" Sasuke cried, jumping up and down. Now, all the random people on the street found today to be their lucky day, they got to witness the stone-cold-Uchiha do a loud happy jig, in the middle of the street; not caring about all the people staring.

/~/

Review =) (sorry for the short chapter =( )


	6. Something Else In Common

**I appreciate everyone being accepting of the happy dancing Sasuke… Maybe he does do that?  
PockyPand4  
SasunaruTLA  
StardustSings- When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song, IT CHEERS ME UP AND SHOWS ME THAT I WONT BE SAD FOR LONG=) I love that song)  
Atari 9- Mhm.. I love bondage =)  
NarutoSasuke4-everJune30- Maybe he is keeping a few secrets… =)  
MelodiousNocturneCiel (Love ya sis… Sometimes =)**

**Dang.. I only had 6 this time… All my others have 13 cept' one… which has 12… YOU SLACKERS! LOL jk =) I really do love you (YES YOU!) guys =)**

**-**Story: Make Me Move  
Chapter 6: Something Else In Common  
Beta: None  
Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would be a ballroom dancer and Naruto would be a dirty dancer... that doesn't sound like the Naruto and Sasuke we know and love... just saying. **I do own a Naruto and Kakashi keychain that's on my dog daisy's collar =)**  
Warning- This will include the following: sexy characters, dirty dancing, awkward writing skills by the author, and hopefully a not to insane plot.  
_**Dedications: SasuNaruTLA, cause she is AMAZING! \**_

Naruto's dancing partner for a competition suddenly has to cancel and all is lost. Sasuke, who is also a dancer, has recently been fired, so he decides to fill in. The only problem is Sasuke is a ballroom dancer and Naruto Dirty Dances. SasuNaru

Chapter 6: Something Else In Common

Sasuke and Naruto arrived at Desert Sand Restaurant around 7:15, and Naruto noticed a long line of people sitting outside, waiting for an available seat. Sasuke scanned the people cautiously and grabbed Naruto's hand, causing the blond to blush, and began to drag him through the crowd.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto questioned as Sasuke passed everyone in line and slammed his hand on the counter as he made it to the front.

"Hey, ." A male said swinging his towel onto his shoulder as he picked up another glass to clean. Naruto was confused as the lack of malice that accompanied the insult.

"Where's my table, Gaara?" Sasuke said leaning on the table, looking over his shoulder, completely ignoring the bewildered look that he was receiving from the line behind him and his date.

"Over here," The man set down his glass and towel to retrieve the menu and whatnot. "It's nice to finally see Sasuke bring a date, unlike his normal brooding, lonely, boring, and self." The red haired man, supplied helpfully as he directed the pair into a booth that had been carefully groomed, awaiting their arrival. They sat down and Sasuke shot Gaara a glare, shooing the man away with his hand.

"Wow Sasuke, I'm impressed." The blond said as Sasuke adjusted his seat to be closer to his date. The Uchiha was wearing a black suit with a deep blue tie, his hair looking perfect as ever, and Naruto found him as sexy as he was when he was at the club. Naruto was wearing a tan suit with an orange tie, and Sasuke found himself appreciating the outfit on the blond, it showed his calmer side.

"I reserved it last week, but I didn't have the nerve to ask you out until today." The Uchiha said, holding back a blush, pulling the menu towards the blond. Naruto smiled at the thoughtfulness of his date, and he couldn't help but feel appreciated. Naruto opened the menu, quickly decided what he wanted to eat.

"What would you have done if I had turned you down?" The blond said setting the menu down and resting his chin in his hands; elbows on the table. Sasuke smirked at the blond and leaned back in his seat.

"Well… For starters I would go find some hot chick that I could seduce into coming with me." Sasuke said thoughtfully, putting a hand on his chin in mock consideration. Naruto threw one of the folded napkins playfully, making Sasuke chuckle as the cloth missed its target completely. "I probably would have came alone, and wallowed in self pity." Sasuke laughed, and Naruto couldn't help but join in, even he knew the Uchiha's did not pout, wallow or anything of the sort.

"So, what are you getting?" Sasuke asked the blond, he himself had no idea; he was planning on sharing whatever the blond was having. Before Naruto could answer, the waiter with blond hair arrived at the table.

"Hello, I'm Temari. I'm here to take your ord- Hey, if it isn't !" Temari called affectionately, patting the black hair on top of the man's head. Sasuke growled at his low high and crossed his arms childishly.

"Hello Assface." Sasuke said chuckling at the blond's confussion. "This… thing, used to be my babysitter when I was in the eighth grade. Her and her brothers always watched me when my dad left for work."

"Ah," Naruto sounded in confirmation.

"You should of saw how he-" Temari started before Sasuke put a hand in front her face, pausing her in mid-word.

"How about getting us some Chardonnay, and make sure its dry. Let's see Naruto, what would you like to eat? We can share." Sasuke smiled at the blond, who felt his heart clench. Temari could have dropped dead there, the Sasuke Uchiha she knew for most of her life, would never smile. This blond was apparently worming his way into the ex-cold man's heart.

"How about…" Naruto flipped through for a second before his eyes lit up, and he pointed at the menu excitedly. "How about the Chicken Alfredo?" Sasuke hummed in agreement and Temari bounced off with their food and drink order.

~/~

"So Sasuke, how old are you exactly? I never thought to ask." Naruto asked, looking at the blond.

"I'm turning 23 in a few months actually."

"I just turned 22 a few months back." Naruto said and Sasuke grinned, he was older then.

"So what about your love life," Sasuke said, venturing into a topic he was not sure he should be crossing into just yet. "Any would I should be worried about? Maybe a vindictive ex-girlfriend, or how about a vindictive ex-boyfriend?" Naruto chuckled, glad that Sasuke was the one to bring up the topic.

"Well, I haven't dated anyone in a few months; I haven't been in this city long enough. I got transferred to the dance studio and so far that's what I've focused on. I've had three boyfriends, and only one was serious. Well, I thought it was serious. He apparently didn't think I was enough, but he craved ladies too. I went to our apartment one night and he had four different girls with him, four of them." Sasuke shook sadly, how could this man do this to Naruto? He hoped for Naruto's sake he never had to see him again. "So what about you, Mr.I'm-So-Hot?"

"Well, I haven't dated sense I was 18, bad experience. She was a total slut, and I was dared to ask her out. I dumped her the next day when she tried to get in my pants. She was my dance partner for the past 4 years. It's was like living hell, she had bright pink hair and everything." Naruto shuttered, glad he never dated a girl.

The food arrived and Sasuke scooted his chair so they were side-by-side, easier access for sharing food, '_and for other things'_ Sasuke said mentally before shaking his head, denying the thought.

They began eating, and neither thought it very awkward to be sharing food. Sasuke hadn't eaten much before announcing his finish.

"Come-one, there's so much left! What am I supposed to do with the rest!" Naruto complained, twirling his fork into the noodles.

"I don't know, eat it?" Sasuke said leaning back in his seat.

"Eat some more."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"If you don't eat anymore… I'm gonna pour it on the floor… and I'll blame it on you." Naruto said, before making a face at the blackette. Sasuke chuckled, before shaking his head childishly.

"Come on, please?" Naruto whined, bouncing in his seat. Sasuke screwed his eyes shut, and shook his head. "What if I feed it to you?" Sasuke's eyes opened as well as his mouth, but before he could speak Naruto shoved the noodles in his mouth.

~/~ Cha … Cha?

"That was great." Naruto said as they made their way from Sasuke's car, and towards Naruto's house. Sasuke wrapped an arm around the blond's shoulders as they walked across the street.

"I'm glad, for a minute I wasn't sure if you would have enjoyed it." Sasuke said, and he sighed a breath of relief. As they made their way up to the front door Naruto blushed and turned towards Sasuke.

"So I was wondering if I coul-"Naruto was cut off when a pair of lips touched his own. Naruto smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders; Sasuke's sliding around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Mhm, that was amazing." Sasuke muttered into the blond's neck, glad he made the first move on Naruto. The latter hummed in agreement and pulled the taller man's lips to his own.

_A/N- Just who was that insufferable pink haired chick that Sasuke was partners with? Hmmm hard choice…. LOL I made a horrible error I put, "Naruto shittered, glad he never dated a girl." I was like OMF! That is soo hilarious! But I couldn't seem to spell vindictive right… no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't. Slight reference to 'Hot Kool-Aid' By Julian Smith_

_PS- Apparently Microsoft Word doesn't like the word Shittered… It won't add it as a word. =(_

_PPS- My nose is crooked! I just noticed! AHHHH! I probably messed it up during a basketball game… Either when my face was smashed into the floor, or someone's elbow... I can't remember. _

_PPSS- Favorite Quote, "Must you rape you keyboard like that?" My sis when she was getting annoyed by my fast typing skills =) LOL_

_REVIEW! Let's see if I can get the most reviews I ever had for a single chappie! _


	7. Every Stage, Needs A Good Actor

**-**Story: Make Me Move  
Chapter 7: Every Stage, Needs A Good Actor  
Beta: None  
Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would be a ballroom dancer and Naruto would be a dirty dancer... that doesn't sound like the Naruto and Sasuke we know and love... just saying. **I do own a Naruto and Kakashi keychain that's on my dog daisy's collar =) **  
Warning- This will include the following: sexy characters, dirty dancing, awkward writing skills by the author, and hopefully a not to insane plot.  
_**Dedications: SasuNaruTLA, cause she is AMAZING! I just hope I', putting her good idea's to use in the right kind of way.**_

Naruto's dancing partner for a competition suddenly has to cancel and all is lost. Sasuke, who is also a dancer, has recently been fired, so he decides to fill in. The only problem is Sasuke is a ballroom dancer and Naruto Dirty Dances. SasuNaru

**Dang,** today is not a good day. PM me if you wanna hear me rant.

Thanks again,

Pockypand4 LOL I find that hilarious about the Sakura thing  
**NarutoSasuke4-everJune30**- Do you have a real log in? I would love to have a nice chat with you =) Thanks sooo much  
DarkestFlower95  
Atari 9  
Yunie13  
falloutgirl611  
yaio lover14706 (thanks for reminding me =)  
SmexyRockerChick  
Lily-chan76

=) PAGE BREAKS ARE IN **BOLD**!

**A/N- I don't know how long this story will be but there can defiantly be a sequel… unless everyone dies… 0.0 which isn't happening… **

Chapter 7: Every Stage, Needs A Good Actor

Naruto and Sasuke had not seen each other the entire weekend. Naruto ended up going with the dance company to a convention for dance teachers. Sasuke was lounging around his house. He was wearing a black turtleneck, with a scarf. Dark jeans covered his legs with his converse finishing the look. He was dressed to go out, but to no avail, he had nowhere to go. It was currently Sunday and Sasuke had spent Saturday in his house, which he was planning on doing for the next day until his best friend called.

"Yo Dogface, what's up?" Sasuke called as he answered the phone, plopping down onto the couch, narrowly avoiding his brother.

"_I don't know… Nothing much, except maybe, calling my DOCHE BAG OF A BEST FRIEND WHO HASN'T RETURNED MY CALL ALL WEEK_!" Kiba yelled into the phone, Akirmaru yelping helpfully in the background.

"Sorry Kiba, I've been busy…" Sasuke trailed off as he thought of a way to explain Naruto to his best friend.

"_So what are you doing today anyway, Sasuke_?" Kiba said randomly, which was odd considering his usually nosey behavior.

"Uh, nothing." Sasuke said sadly, no plans with his blond.

"Well good," A voice behind his door said loudly, as he heard the dial tone is his phone. He didn't flinch when Kiba kicked open his door, strutting in like normal. His best friend's hair was spiked in different directions and he was wearing a hoodie with plain blue jeans and his vans. Apparently he had left Akumaru at his house, because the pooch was not in Sasuke's lap yet.

"It's been like a month, and you still don't know how to open a door." Sasuke said shaking his head at his best friend. Kiba plopped down on the couch beside him.

"So let's go to the café; like old times, and you can tell me who the new friend is. You know, the one that's taking my spot." Ignoring Sasuke's undignified squawks, he dragged the blackette out the door behind him.

**/!/**

"Sorry I didn't tell you," Sasuke said warily, walking next to Kiba. They both had steaming cups of coffee, it was nearing the end of summer, but it was unbelievable cold for the usually warm season. Probably had to do with the fact they were in New York. "But it all kinda happened kinda quickly." Sasuke had informed Kiba about the fact he had switched companies and was currently seeing Naruto, sort of.

"So I have a request." Kiba said and sat down on the bench in the park by the coffee shop. "He turned towards his friend. "So there is this guy I like," Sasuke knew exactly where his friend was going with this. There was a reason they were best friends.

"I gotcha, cause what kind of wingman would I be if I didn't help?" Sasuke grinned at his friend, and Kiba ruffled the hair on his head. "So tell me about this guy of yours."

"Well, he gets bored really easy. But he loves interesting this," Kiba said as he leaned against the bench, wrapping his arms over the top.

"So," Sasuke said thinking a second. "You just have to be the one thing he can't have." Sasuke said smirking at his friend.

"How? There is a party tonight, I'll see him there. How can I be 'the one thing he can't have' if I show up alone?" Kiba asked and looked at his best friend. "Why are you still smi- Never mind, I don't think I want to know…"

"Oh but Kiba," Sasuke said pulling his best friend up by the hand and began to shove him towards him his car. "Don't you always?"

**~ahhhhh PAGE BREAK!~**

"Ah, Sasuke we're late." Kiba complained to his best friend as they pulled into the now crowded parking lot. There was not a soul outside and the men found themselves walking quickly inside; escaping the cold.

"Ah, Kiba; I see your late as well." Sasuke and Kiba found themselves beside a man in a ponytail. The man yawned and stretched. Kiba stared at the man dumbly for a second before nodding.

"Yeah, I had to go and pick up my date." Kiba said and the man's eyes shot open.

"So you have a date? What a drag…" The man said slowly, the last part to himself quietly; then he put on a face of indifference.

"Well I guess I'll see you inside then." Kiba said and waved friendly at the man. The pony-tailed guy nodded and made his way inside.

Sasuke smiled, so was this the man he liked?

"That's Shikamaru, the guy I like."

"_I so called it." _Sasuke thought smugly and smirked to himself as he wrapped an arm around his 'date'. "I guessed so. I could tell he was jealous."

"No way." Kiba said his face full of surprise. "He just looked annoyed…"

"Well, I guess we'll find out later." Sasuke said and led Kiba inside. Everyone was dancing, it was currently a fast beat; and Sasuke could instantly recognize about half of the people out in the crowd. He maneuvered Kiba through the crowd, where they placed their suit jackets (both black) and then they rolled up their long sleeved button ups. Kiba wore a deep red, while Sasuke wore a black. Sasuke gripped Kiba's hand and pulled him out to the floor and within seconds they were getting slightly sweaty like the rest of the moving mass. Soon a slow song came on and Shikamaru ran into the room; obviously looking for someone. Sasuke quickly grabbed Kiba and placed his hands on the shorter man's waist. Kiba grinned and put his arms around Sasuke's neck. He had not saw Shikamaru walk into the room.

"Shikamaru is at the back of the room staring at you." Sasuke said confidently, he had leaned over and whispered into his best friend's ear, his eyes' never leaving the glaring pair of Shikamaru's.

**(= -./…..)))dfkjasdfgj ert;lkj234tkjwe;tklj 2;oi3j4u[23rj ;wejkrlpaWOIEUR =)**

Kiba shoved Sasuke away quickly. "You… Stay away from me." Kiba said loudly. Sasuke put his hands up in a 'Okay, you can calm down now…' sort of way.

"Now let's be rash an-"Sasuke began, walking towards the brown haired man.

"Stay out of my sight." Kiba said, his voice dropping dangerously low. Sasuke backed up and turned his back to Kiba, walking quickly off the dance floor, the stage in which there fight had been on. But like every good fight scene, there had to be a good actor. Sasuke smirked as he stepped off the floor.

**0.0**

Sasuke grabbed his first drink off the bar and looked around at the eloquent people. He was extremely pleased and astounded when his favorite blond appeared on the seat beside his. He jumped up and hugged the blond, but to his frustration Naruto didn't hug back.

"I've been gone for, what… a whole weekend; just to get back and find you with another man." Naruto said sternly and Sasuke hopped off his stool and grabbed the blond's hands.

"That was my best friend and there was a guy he liked; but only wanted people he couldn't have so I was posing as his 'date', and;" Sasuke rattled off quickly, not at all liking the misunderstanding between the pair.

"How do I know your telling the truth..." Naruto asked his eyes scrutinizing everything about the raven.

"It worked!" Kiba said and launched at Sasuke; from outta no-where. Naruto raised his eyebrows at the pair. "Thanks, my wingman." Kiba said winking at Sasuke before standing up straight and picking up his jacket. "Now I get to go on a date with Mr. Jealous, and yo- Is this by any chance a certain Naruto, you have told me oh-so-much about?"

"Why yes it is actually." Sasuke said proudly. "Naruto, this is Kiba my _best friend, _and Kiba; this is Naruto." The pair shook hands and off Kiba went.

"Now you believe me?" Sasuke said leaning forwards to the blond. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around the taller man's shoulders.

"I guess I do." Naruto said before leaning the rest of the way, meeting Sasuke's lips with his own.

**First person to answer this question, (correctly…) I will write you a one-shot with any paring (not Yuri) from anything (if I've heard of it).**

**Where does this story take place?**

**R&R**


	8. Why Hello Mr Uchiha

**-**Story: Make Me Move  
Chapter 8: _Why Hello… Mr. Uchiha…._  
Beta: None  
Disclaimer: So I was gonna put something witty about me not owning Naruto… but oh well :)  
Warning- This will include the following: sexy characters, dirty dancing, awkward writing skills by the author, and hopefully a not to insane plot.  
_**Dedications: SasuNaruTLA which I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately… :( **_

_**Thanks SO much for the reviews guys :) I got more this time around!  
**_

_***SengetsuPwnzU … Sorry but this is not in California, but good try :)  
*Metal Disturbed Social Retard- DING, WE HAVE A WINNER! But if you don't get back to me soon I'll have to pick the next person who got it right… But I'll still do yours if you message me back!  
*wakawaka22- YAY! You got second place… Do you want me to write you a one-shot for you too?  
*Zimeatspotatoes- Nice username XD  
*Atari 9  
*SASUNARUTLA  
*Yaoi lover14706  
*Naruhinafangurl13  
*Lily-chan76  
*Naz-Chan  
*NarutoSasuke4-everJune30- Oh well… if you ever create an account I'd love to talk with you :)  
*MelodiousNocturneCiel  
*DeviouseDevil  
*Black Fire Neko  
*DarkestFlower**_

_**Sorry About the delay… but instead of explaining I'll just get on with it :)**_

_**Make Me Move Chapter 8- Why Hello… Mr. Uchiha….**_

Sasuke groaned and jumped off the coach as the doorbell rang. Whoever was on the other side of the door was pressing the bell over and over quickly; causing quick 'ding ding dings' that were beginning to give the smallest Uchiha headaches. He thrust the door open to see Naruto standing on the doorstep, leaning towards the button still pressing it over and over. He was wearing a black Nike shirt with his skinny jeans. His colorful red converse stood out brightly on his feet, matching the bandana he was wearing. His hair was spiked to the side, looking windswept.

"Come on Dobe." Sasuke said tiredly pulling the blond inside his house, Naruto laughing the whole trip through the door and into the living room. Sasuke plopped back down on the couch, lying down across the whole thing. He put his left arm across his eyes, blocking the light. He was wearing a white wife-beater with a leather jacket of Itachi's. Dark jeans clad down his legs, he had a chain connecting to his wallet that was threatening to fall out of his tight pockets. His black lace shoes were sitting neatly by the door, other than that the house was completely clean. Sasuke had awaked with everything straightened out, cleaner than normal. He knew for a fact he hadn't cleaned, but that means it had to be Itachi. Itachi never cleans unless something important happened.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked worriedly, Sasuke groaned and lifted his hand off of his face and looked at the blond. Sasuke tried not to scowl too threatening at the blond.

"I have the worst fucking headache ever." Sasuke growled out, immediately regretting it when his boyfriend flinched back at his tone.

"I'm sorry… Do you wanna wait til tomorrow to practice when your head stops hurting?" Naruto asked leaning over the blackette. Sasuke shook his head no, pulling the blond so he was sitting on him. He propped his head up and looked at the Uzumaki.

"I'll be fine in a few minutes, but for now…" He trailed off as he pulled Naruto lips to his own. Naruto smiled into the kiss, loving the way their lips felt together. Sasuke licked the bottom of the blond's lips teasingly causing Naruto to open his mouth, granting access. Sasuke flipped them so Naruto was laying on the couch, Sasuke hovering hungrily over Naruto. He pressed forward, deepening the kiss even further. Naruto began moaning into the kiss, especially because of Sasuke's knee that had made its way between his legs. The front door slammed open and Sasuke continued what he was doing. He figured it was probably just Itachi.

"What in the world?" A shrill voice screeched, scaring Sasuke and Naruto half to death. Sasuke's head swiveled around to look at the door, Naruto's head peaking around the blackette. Looks like Sasuke knew why Itachi had cleaned up after all.

Standing in the doorway was a woman, a man and Itachi. Even with her hands over her face, the woman was still elegant. She was wearing an eccentric pantsuit, white pearls around her neck and black stilettos. The man behind her was a black suit, with white trim; matching the woman beside him nicely, his face stern and his stance disapproving. Itachi was standing disheveled behind them, his left forefinger and middle pinching the bridge of his nose. He was wearing his black suit, with fine red trim. His hair was swept back, in a low pony tail. He had his usual eyeliner across his bottom eyelid.

"I warned you not to just barge in." Itachi stated hotly, surprising Naruto. He hadn't heard Itachi sound that way before. Itachi walked by his parents, brushing by his dad quite violently as he did. He walked over to the counter where his prescribed stress pills were sitting. He hadn't had to take them since the last time his ex-parents visited.

"Well I didn't think I'd see this from my youngest son, to be honest." The man said sternly, looking disapprovingly at Itachi, as if that was the obvious answer.

"Come on Naruto." Sasuke said briskly, pulling the blond off of the couch. In one more motion he grabbed his shoes and swept past his parents; dragging Naruto behind him. He made sure to slam the door loudly behind him, ignoring the cruel words of his father.

"_Well darling, it looks as though we raised two big disappointments; instead of just one."_

/~/

The ride to the studio was a quiet one, mostly filled with Sasuke's obscenities. Naruto pondered quietly, not wanting to disturb the blackette and his rage. By the time they pulled in to the studio, he had calmed down considerably. Naruto hopped out of the car and was followed by Sasuke into the studio. Naruto led him into his office, where he sat down on the table top of his desk. Sasuke strutted naturally after him, shutting the door and waltzing over to Naruto. He wrapped his arms around the man's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that Naru…" He placed his lips gently on the blond's, caressing gently. It was different than most of the other kisses he had shared with him. After a few minutes Naruto pulled back, Sasuke's arms falling to prop himself inches away from Naruto on the desk. Naruto placed both hands on either side of Sasuke's face, looking into his eyes.

"I don't get it; I thought you parents weren't around…" Naruto said slowly, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles on the Uchiha's face.

"They're usually not. When I was 7, Itachi was 14 and he was kicked out of my parents house because they found out he was dating a man. They cut off his funds and disowned him practically, just not with legal documents. They are very homophobic; they think two guys together are nasty, let alone their own son. By the time I turned 14, I knew I was just as gay as Itachi but I didn't feel I should be cut off of funds just because of that. So one day I was wandering the streets when I saw Itachi, he ran up to me. We hadn't seen each other in 3 years." Sasuke trailed off quietly.

"What'd you do after that?" Naruto asked curiously, he began to run his fingers through the black locks.

"Well I told my family I wanted to live on my own, so I could study dance without having to leave with them on their business trips. They agreed quickly, letting my pick out my apartment. They contact Itachi and told him he should live with me. To tell the truth, Itachi was already going to secretly live with me anyway. They hadn't known I was gay until… well they didn't until they saw us together." Sasuke laughed, surprising Naruto. "But they can't touch me now, I have my bank account so even if they cut me off, in just a few years I'll have more money than them."

"I'm sorry they found out…" Naruto spoke sincerely, planting a kiss on Sasuke's lips.

"It's okay, I'll survive." Sasuke smirked once again, planting his lips back on Naruto's continuing where they had been disrupted.


	9. There is Hell in Paradise

**-**Story: Make Me Move  
Chapter 9: There is Hell in Paradise  
Beta: None  
Disclaimer: So I was gonna put something witty about me not owning Naruto… but oh well :)  
Warning- This will include the following: sexy characters, dirty dancing, awkward writing skills by the author, and hopefully a not to insane plot.  
_**Dedications: SasuNaruTLA is the reason this story was created :) **_

"You need to forget all of those stiff rules you've been taught, Sasuke. This type of dancing isn't a question/answer, its demand/follow. Stop trying to persuade me to move. Stop asking for my permission. _Make me move_.

Reviews- wow….. 4 whole reviews… :'(

Lily-Chan- I hope my little child (future child) looks like Sasuke and finds himself a little Naruto: 3 you're not alone  
NarutoSasuke4-everJune30  
Naz-Chan- IKR AWKWARD. I'd like… die XD  
MelodiousNocturneCiel 

Make Me Move Chapter 9: There is Hell in Paradise

"Sasuke hurry! You're little boy toy is yelling!" Itachi yelled at Sasuke from out on the deck. Sasuke could faintly hear Naruto's angry voice from faraway.

"Damn you Itachi, just tell him to hurry!" Sasuke's eyes widened at the tone Naruto's voice had taken. He went about buttoning his shirt a little faster than before. He was wearing a light blue, short sleeve, button shirt; with skinny jeans and Itachi's boots (he kind of just… took them from Itachi… Not that he thought his brother would mind.) He swished his hair around with his finger tips, getting the front to stand up almost as much as the back normally was.

"HURRY!" Itachi had snuck up on Sasuke, causing the blackette to drop his coffee he had grabbed off the counter. He picked it up quickly, thankfully all the black coffee stayed in the cup.

"Damn you, Itachi." Sasuke growled out.

"Why does everyone say that?" Itachi pouted, sitting down on the couch. Sasuke rolled his eyes as his much older brother gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Be good, Itachi." Sasuke said patting Itachi's drooping head as he rushed by.

"Yeah, yeah." Itachi waved him off with one hand, leaning back happily on the couch. Resting his arms on the back of the couch, he smirked at his younger brother. "Good luck with blonde; he seems pret-tt-tt-y pissy today…."

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke mocked back, slamming the door behind him. He shoved his keys and his phone in his pocket. He took a deep breath, but he was scared again that morning. He heard the distant sound of Itachi's voice, 'Hold up… are you wearing my boots?'

"STOP STROLLING! YOU'RE NOT IN A FUCKING MUSUEM, JUST GET TO THE CAR!" Naruto screeched out the window at the Uchiha. He began to obnoxiously honk the horn over and over. Sasuke sighed. Today was gonna be hell.

**Make Me Move :)**

"What's got you so pis-" Sasuke stopped himself at the glare he got from the blond, this was the first time either of the pair had spoken since Sasuke got in the car. "What's gotten you so… ruffled?" Sasuke prayed he didn't offend the blond, which REALLY wasn't what he wanted to do today.

"We have three days til the competition Sasuke!" Naruto cried in frustration as he stormed into the building, everyone carefully avoiding the blond hurricane flying down the hall. Sasuke chuckled quietly to himself. He never pictured Naruto being the over-stress teacher. It appeared the blonde had his own secret personalities. Even in his rage, the blond still looked amazing. He was wearing an orange T-Shirt that said 'Okay... Who took my ramen?' and regular jeans. He wore sports slides with black socks, proving he was planning on putting on his dance shoes he left at the studio.

"Come on Sasuke, they're about to announce the category!" Even though Naruto entered another room, Sasuke could hear him just as clearly. Sasuke shrugged off his jacket and slung it lazily on the secretary's desk. She scoffed, but blushed as Sasuke sent her a wink. _Women are so gullible. _Sasuke smirked as he passed into Naruto's office, being surprised by the amount of people in his tiny office.

"Quiet!" Naruto snapped at everyone irritably and everyone wisely followed his request. Naruto refreshed the page several times in the next few minutes until the topics for each category flashed across the screen.

**Adult –Advanced – Partner – Male/Male**

**Slave.**

Sasuke smiled at the category, glad they got something that they could easily work with. The pair left the room quickly, allowing everyone else to see their category.

"This is good." Naruto practically purred as he unlocked their studio. Sasuke shivered at the tone of his voice, following Naruto in the studio after grabbing his jacket off of the secretaries' desk and throwing it in Naruto's chair. "This is really good." He quickly put in some CDs and played each song for a few minutes trying to figure out which one would work best for the pair. Sasuke began stretching, not that it was necessary, but more of a habit he had developed from professionally dancing.

"Just have to find the right song…." Naruto was muttering to himself, until a particular song came on. He quieted before shaking his hips slightly to the music. He began nodded to himself; to the beat as he dipped low and spread his legs extending his ass out as he rose slowly back up. He began to rotate his hips slowly to the beat, glad to find Sasuke behind him, grinding along with him. Naruto raised his hand back behind the nape of Sasuke's neck and grabbed the back of his thigh to create more friction.

"This is it." Sasuke stated, unintentionally growling into Naruto's neck causing the latter to shiver. Naruto clicked the button on the remote and paused the music.

"You think so?" Naruto asked wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. He pressed his lips against the ravens softly, lacing his hands through the jet black hair. Sasuke, using his height as an advantage, tipped Naruto's head back causing the blond's mouth to open slightly. Sasuke wasted no time in plunging his tongue into the other male's throat, his tongue exploring the moist caverns of Naruto's mouth. Naruto groaned into the kiss, grinding his hips into Sasuke causing him to groan as well. Naruto pulled away and turned his back to the raven again; he looked over his shoulder and smirked at Sasuke.

"Let's dance."

**I've got a like 50 handfuls in each hand in life right now… Several things are happening, including my boyfriend cheating… If anyone wants to chat with me about it, message me please.**

**Sorry it's been so long! Freshmen year has been a toughie already. Updates will be coming sooner!**

**So basically it'll probably balance each other out… :)**

**Review please… I love them so much... I only got 5 last times… Probably because it's taken me so long to update… IM SORRY!**

**DSCJ**

**Update is coming EXTREMELY soon. **


End file.
